


Cloud 9

by bitchaotic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Airports, Bisexual Dean, Gay Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchaotic/pseuds/bitchaotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel works at the airport that Dean frequents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloud 9

**Author's Note:**

> Get it, cloud 9 because it's about flying?  
> Wrote after rewatching TSA America: Level Orange "Just Relax" for the hundredth time

Castiel worked at the airport, which made flying a little more tolerable. Any time someone would need to be picked up from the airport, Dean would jump to do it. It was ridiculous how much he was attracted to the guy. 

Dean had identified as straight for a very long time. It wasn't until well after college that he realized he was attracted towards men as well as women. By the time Dean met Castiel, he knew he was bisexual. The first time Dean was pat down, he knew that he had never wanted to be with anyone so badly. Between him traveling, picking up Charlie and some random family members, Dean was at the airport at least once a week. Every once in a while, they'd drive instead of fly and not see him until the following week.

"I'm sure you know the drill by now, Mr. Winchester," Castiel smiled as Dean got to the front of the line. He took off his boots and put his wallet, along with various other items, on the line before going through the metal detector. "Your husband isn't coming with you this time?" The worker asked as Dean waited for his things to make their way to the end. "Husband?" He asked before laughing and shaking his head. "No, no. The giant is my brother," Dean told him with another laugh. 

People behind him started to complain, so he shoved his things back in his pockets and made his way to the waiting area, giving Castiel a wave as he left. He was just going to visit a college friend he'd kept in touch with. The guy was going through a rough time, so Dean figured he'd go see him. 

Dean came back three days later, glad to have spent the time with his friend, but also glad to be almost home. Castiel wasn't there, which was a disappointment, to be honest. Dean told Sam about how Castiel had assumed they were married. His brother came with him to pick up Jo, hanging all over him and trying to hold his hand. Dean would just laugh and push him, telling him to knock it off. 

After sharing looks from across the airport for five minutes, Dean made his way to Castiel just to say hi. That was when Castiel asked him out on a date. Just as Dean was about to agree and have the other put his number in his phone, Sam wrapped his arms around his brother and grinned. "Come on sweetie. Don't want to be late to our couple's massage." Castiel gave Dean a weird look, to which he replied with, "He's just joking. He has a terrible sense of humor. But, yeah. I'll text you later and you can give me the details?" Castiel handed him his phone back, nodding.


End file.
